Demon Tag
by Detective Naoto
Summary: Culture Festival terakhir Souji, Yosuke, Chie dan Yukiko diakhiri dengan permainan kejar-kejaran melawan 'Demon', SouNao
1. Demon Tag : Start

**A/N **: Hai Minna! ^^ Ini adalah fanfic pertama yang saya publish disini . Ide cerita ini saya dapatkan setelah membaca komik 'Hajimete no Aku' chapter 137 dengan judul yang sama dengan judul fanfic ini.

Karena ini adalah pertama kalinya saya benar-benar menulis cerita fanfic jadi pasti masih banyak kesalahan yang saya buat jadi tolong maafkan bila Readers menemukannya. Silahkan membaca bagi yang berminat.

**Disclaimer** : Persona 4 adalah milik Atlus

**Theme Song **: Unhappy Refrain (Kagamine Rin and Len)

* * *

Chapter 1 : Demon Tag, Start!

* * *

Tahun ini Culture Festival berjalan dengan baik. Walaupun Teddie selalu membuat kesalahan di berbagai hal tetapi tetap membuat rasa ceria yang mungkin tidak akan pernah terlupakan. Culture Festival pun ditutup dengan api unggun di malam hari.

"Api unggun nya besar, kuma!" Teriak Teddie kegirangan. Ini adalah Culture Festival pertama Teddie dan terakhir untuk murid kelas 3.

"Pastinya… Bukan api unggun namanya kalau tidak besar." Jawab Yosuke sambil tersenyum ke arah Teddie. "Kamu tetap bersemangat juga walaupun sudah bekerja seharian ya."

"Tentu saja, kuma!" Teddie menunjukkan rasa antusiasnya, "Ini adalah Culture Festival pertama Teddie jadi harus dihadapi dengan semangat!"Lanjut Teddie dengan mata yang berapi-api.

"Tetapi.. Untunglah kamu berada di, partner! Tidak akan terasa seru jika tidak ada kamu." Yosuke mencoba mengalihkan pandangan dari Teddie (yang terus memperhatikannya) dan akhirnya memandang Souji sesaat.

"Ya.. Akhirnya orang tua ku memperbolehkan ku tetap melanjutkan sekolah di Inaba setelah berdebat panjang.." Souji _sweatdrop_ membayangkan berapa lama waktu yang dibutuhkannya agar orang tuanya setuju membiarkan Souji di Inaba.

"Pasti berat ya Souji-kun." Yukiko tersenyum simpul kepada Souji. "Lihat sisi baiknya! Kita masih bisa melewati Culture Festival bersama!" Chie memukul Souji dari belakang. "Ya!" Rise pun menambahkan.

Ada sesuatu yang kurang. Souji tahu itu. Tapi apa? Keadaan pun hening untuk beberapa lama.

"Oh ya! Ada yang melihat Naoto-kun?" Yukiko memecah keheningan diantara mereka. Souji pun teringat. Naoto! Dialah yang tidak terlihat sejak Culture Festival selesai! Rasa kurang yang dirasakan Souji pasti dari ketidak hadiran Naoto diantara mereka. Ia biasanya tidak akan melupakannya jika Ia tidak terlalu bersemangat dengan Culture Festival terakhirnya ini.

"Aku akan mencari nya sebentar.." Souji akhirnya angkat bicara dan berlari keluar kerumunan. Hanya satu tempat itu yang akan didatangi Naoto. Atap sekolah. Ya, itu adalah tempat tertinggi di daerah sekolah dan salah satu tempat kesukaan Naoto. Ia pun langsung berlari menuju atap.

Ternyata benar. Gadis berambut biru tua itu berada di sana! Tetapi Ia tidak seperti orang yang ingin menikmati suasana malam atau pun keberhasilan Culture Festival. Ia hanya terduduk lemas dan menyandarkan diri di pembatas pagar sambil memegangi dadanya dengan lemah.

"Naoto!" Souji langsung berlari ke arah Naoto. Wajah gadis itu sangat pucat. Nafas nya tidak teratur. Di sekitar tempat Naoto berada ada beberapa bercak darah dan di tangannya terdapat sebuah sapu tangan biru yang seperti baru saja di celupkan ke dalam darah. "Apa yang terjadi?"

"Ngg? Ah.. Sen.. Pai.." Naoto sepertinya baru menyadari kehadiran Souji itu menjawab dengan senyuman lemas. "Tidak perlu dipikirkan…" Ia kemudian mengambil sebuah botol kaca dari dalam saku jaket olahraga nya dan meminum sebutir pil.

Perlahan-lahan pucatnya mulai berkurang dan tampaknya tenaga nya sedikit kembali. Kemudian Ia kembali tersenyum lembut kearah Souji.

"A-!" Kata-kata Souji dipotong karena ada pemberitahuan dari arah gedung olahraga.

"Ehem.. Tes-Tes… Baiklah… Selamat malam kepada semua murid dan guru yang berada di area sekolah!" Suara yang tidak lain dan tidak bukan adalah milik Kashiwagi, yang sekarang menjabat sebagai wali kelas kelas 3-2. "Untuk lebih memeriahkan penutupan Culture Festival ini, guru-guru dan OSIS telah merancang sebuah kegiatan yaitu Demon Tag! Jadi diharap agar semua murid berpindah tempat ke Gedung Olahraga untuk mendengarkan cara bermain dan aturannya!"

Naoto bangkit dari duduknya dan berjalan menuju tangga turun. "Ayo Senpai, sebaiknya kita cepat." Walaupun suaranya masih terdengar lemah, Ia memberatkan suaranya agar terdengar lebih tegar. Sapu tangan yang tadi dipegangnya pun dimasukkannya ke dalam saku jaketnya.

Hanya dengan mendengarnya pun, Souji pasti menyadari kalau ada yang salah dengan Naoto. Tetapi Ia pun yakin bahwa Naoto tidak akan semudah itu menjawab semua pertanyaan nya. Tanpa berpikir lebih lama Ia menggenggam tangan Naoto dan berjalan cepat ke arah Gedung Sekolah.

* * *

"Baiklah, yang akan membacakan aturannya adalah saya sendiri… Miss Kashiwagi!" Suara Kashiwagi yang bahkan sampai menggema di seluruh area sekolah itu lah yang didengarkan pertama kali oleh Souji dan Naoto yang baru saja tiba.

"Tetapi pertama-tama…" Kashiwagi mengambil sebuah gelang yang baru saja diberikan oleh murid di sebelahnya, "Silahkan kalian memakai gelang yang baru saja diberikan kepada kalian!" Para murid pun memakai gelang berwarna kuning keemasan tersebut.

"Permainan ini sangatlah mudah! Kalian hanya perlu lari dari sang 'Demon' (memakai sarung tangan putih) selama 12 jam. Jika kalian disentuh oleh 'Demon', maka gelang kalian akan terlepas dan menandakan bahwa kalian didiskualifikasi! Tentu saja kalian dilarang keluar area sekolah, dan bila melanggarnya kalian juga akan didiskualifikasi! Bagi yang memenangkan permainan ini akan mendapatkan 100.000 yen! Dan yang akan mensponsori permainan ini adalah Kirijo Group.." Kashiwagi menjelaskan dengan nada seduktif nya. "Yang akan menjadi 'Demon' adalah anggota club S.E.E.S. dari Gekkoukan High School, dan selama waktu permainan, jumlah 'Demon' akan terus bertambah jadi berhati-hatilah!"

"Sekolah kita tidak mungkin mengadakan permainan dengan hadiah sebesar itu dan alat-alat secanggih ini tanpa sponsor seperti Kirijo Group." Souji tertawa kecil sambil memandangi Naoto yang bersandar di dinding dengan nafas tidak teratur. "Apa sebaiknya kita tidak ikut bermain dan pergi ke UKS saja?" Souji akhirnya menyerah menyemangati Naoto dan memeganginya pelan.

"Ti- Tidak apa-apa Senpai! Aku tidak apa-apa kok…" Naoto mengatur nafas nya dan mencoba untuk terdengar lebih tegar. "Lagipula kita sudah memakai gelang ini, jadi sayang kan kalau kita berhenti begitu saja…" Naoto melepaskan genggaman Souji dan terbatuk cukup keras.

"Naoto!" Souji mencoba menopang tubuh Gadis yang tubuh nya bisa dibilang kecil tersebut, tetapi langsung ditepis dan Gadis itu berjalan menjauh tanpa mengatakan apa pun.

"Siap…. MULAI!" Suara bel keras yang menandakan mulainya permainan pun berbunyi.

* * *

**A/N **: Maaf jika banyak kata-kata yang monoton dan tidak terlalu enak dibaca. Saya sedang berusaha untuk menulis dengan penyusunan kata yang baik jadi bila ada kritik dan saran, silahkan beritahu saya. (Tolong jangan flame *bow*)

Terakhir… Terima kasih bagi yang sudah membaca!


	2. Chapter 2 : Midnight Move

**A/N **: Hai'! Maaf lama nggak update! *dipukulin readers* Saya lagi nggak dapet banyak ide dan walaupun sebenarnya Chap 2 udah saya tulis dari sebulan yang lalu.. *sembunyi di belakang kursi* Hasilnya amburadul! Makanya saya biarin bentar (bentar darimana!) supaya waktu pas nulis lagi nggak acak-acakan..Dan inilah hasilnya..

* * *

Chapter 2 : Midnight Move

* * *

Waktu yang tersisa : 7 jam  
Jumlah murid : 98/452

* * *

'_Sudah lewat tengah malam..' _Pikir Souji dalam hati. Coba pahami dulu situasinya.. Ia sekarang berada di lantai 2 practice building bersama Yosuke, Kanji dan Teddie. Ia sudah melihat seragam yang dipakai para Demon, baju seragam hitam dengan lambang Gekkoukan, memakai sarung tangan putih dan anehnya… mereka juga memakai semacam pistol holder berwarna putih dipinggang mereka._ Sebenarnya apa yang mereka pikirkan sampai membawa pistol!_

Masih ada cukup banyak waktu.. Tenanglah.. Sekarang yang harus Ia lakukan adalah berkumpul dengan yang lain dan membawa Naoto ke tempat yang aman. Souji meraih ponselnya, mencari nama Shirogane Naoto di kontaknya dan menekan tombol hijau. _Kumohon! Angkatlah!_

Setelah beberapa saat menunggu akhirnya panggilan pun tersambung. "Na-" Kalimat Souji dipotong sebelum Ia menyelesaikannya, dan yang memotongnya bukanlah suara tegas seorang Detective Prince, tetapi suara lemah dan tersengal-sengal seperti seorang gadis kecil yang berlari mencari jalan keluar di tengah hutan yang sunyi.

"Senpai dimana?" Gadis itu berusaha menegaskan suaranya sembari berlari. Beberapa langkah kaki terdengar cukup jelas di belakang sang gadis. _Apakah Ia sedang dikejar Demon?!_

"Lantai 2 Practice Building, apakah kamu bersama yang lain?" Souji menahan hasrat dalam dirinya untuk tidak langsung berlari ke tempat Naoto berada. "Dimana kamu sekarang?"

"Tidak, sekarang aku sedang mengarah ke Gedung Olahraga, kami semua menyebar dan berencana berkumpul disana!" Gadis itu beristirahat sejenak disalah satu kelas. "Mereka sudah kusuruh agar mengirimkan e-mail jika mereka sudah sampai atau didiskualifikasi. Sebaiknya Senpai juga pergi ke Gedung Olahraga agar kita bias berkumpul!"

"Baiklah.. Sampai bertemu nanti.." Terdengar suara panggilan ditutup dari sisi Naoto. Souji memperhatikan ponselnya sejenak. _'Tolong jangan memaksakan diri.. Naoto!"_

* * *

Waktu yang tersisa : 3 jam

Jumlah murid : 43/452

* * *

Naoto menyandarkan tubuhnya disalah satu dinding kelas tersebut. '_Dingin..'_ Gadis dengan rambut biru tua itu mengusap kedua tangannya lalu memeluk kedua lututnya. Ia merasa lelah sekali, berlari kesana kemari dan selalu waspada bukanlah masalah untuknya. Setidaknya, dirinya yang dulu..

Tangannya kemudian meraih meraih ponsel di saku jaketnya dan mengecek apakah ada e-mail. Mata safir keabu-abuan nya mendapati 3 e-mail baru dilayar ponselnya. Jarinya menekan tombol buka dan ketiga e-mail itu mengurutkan diri sesuai waktu mereka diterima. Ia pun membacanya satu persatu..

_From : Satonaka Chie_

_Subject : Maaf!_

_~Sepertinya aku sudah tidak bisa melanjutkan permainan! Aku tertangkap basah saat sedang berlari menuju Gedung Olahraga.. Aku terlalu semangat jadi tidak sadar bahwa ada Demon didepanku! Menangkan permainannya ya!_

"Senpai… Sebaiknya kamu belajar untuk sedikit mengontrol diri.." Naoto mendesah pelan.

_From : Amagi Yukiko_

_Subject : Aku lengah.._

_~Aku keluar permainan saat sedang berjalan di koridor… Mereka hebat bisa menghilangkan hawa kehadiran mereka. Berhati-hatilah!_

"Uhuk Uhuk!" Naoto menutup mulutnya dengan saputangan lalu membaca e-mail terakhir.

_From : Kujikawa Rise_

_Subject : TT_^_TT_

_~Huaa! Aku didiskualifikasi! Jumlah mereka tidak banyak tapi sangat ketat penjagaan nya! _

Naoto melepaskan saputangan dari mulutnya dan memperhatikannya. Walaupun gelap, warna merah darah yang menodai saputangan berwarna biru malam itu terlihat sangat jelas. Saputangan itu Ia lipat dan dimasukkannya kedalam saku jaketnya. _'Tahanlah sedikit lagi!'_ Gadis itu menahan rasa sakit didadanya, memantapkan kakinya untuk berdiri, lalu secara berhati-hati berlari menuju Gedung Olahraga.

* * *

**A/N **(lagi?!) : Aneh? Alurnya terlalu cepat? Typo dimana-mana? pendek ya? Maaf *bow* saya maunya sih lebih panjang tapi… kalau saya panjangin nanti Chap 3 nya malah aneh… *pundung* Terima kasih untuk yang udah mau baca fanfic ini dan mereviewnya juga.. Arigatou Gozaimasu!

Oh ya, Chap 3 adalah final Chap untuk cerita ini dan setelah itu saya akan menulis beberapa one-shot (pingin nyoba dulu sih) lalu baru nulis multi-chap yang bener-bener panjaaaaannggg… *digebukin gara banyak ngomong* Yak, segini saja untuk Chap 2…


	3. Chapter 3 : Final Act

**A/N **: Osh! Ini chap terakhir dari Demon Tag! Mohon dinikmati..

* * *

Chapter 3 : The Final Act

Waktu yang tersisa : 1 jam

Jumlah murid : 13/452

* * *

"Minna-san!" Suara Kashiwagi menggema ke seluruh penjuru sekolah. "Permainan ini telah mencapai klimaksnya! Tinggal satu jam sebelum jam 7 dan murid yang bertahan adalah… 13 murid! Apakah mereka semua bisa tetap bertahan sampai akhir atau mungkin akan dihabisi oleh para Demon!" Nada bicara Kashiwagi yang harusnya menggoda hanya membuat efek sebaliknya bagi yang mendengarkan.

"Ugh.. Seperti biasa Kashiwagi.." Chie menatap tajam kearah Kashiwagi. "Tidak bisakah dia berbicara dengan nada normal.." Gadis dengan rambut coklat susu itu menahan rasa mual yang disebabkan ucapan Kashiwagi.

"Ya.. " Yukiko memegang 2 buah cangkir berisi the hangat dan memberikan salah satunya pada Chie, "Ini.. Apakah kamu mau onigiri? Biar kuambilkan." Ia menunjuk tenda Student Council yang sedang dipenuhi murid-murid yang berebut makanan.

"Ah.. Tidak usah deh.." Chie sweatdrop memperhatikan kerumunan murid tersebut, "Nee~ Apakah mereka bisa menang?"

"Tentu saja mereka akan menang!" Rise berteriak dan hampir menyiram Chie dengan tehnya. "Apalagi kalau Senpai ada disana! Mereka pasti menang!"

"Hai' Hai'.." Chie kembali _sweatdrop_ dengan jawaban adik kelasnya yang penuh semangat. Tiba-tiba, suara yang sangat dikenali nya terdengar disebelahnya. "Yosuke! Dan… Teddie?!"

"Yo…" Yosuke menjawab tanpa semangat, Teddie yang berada dibelakangnya pun ekspresinya sama dengan Yosuke. Padahal Pemuda dengan rambut blond dan mata biru langitnya itu selalu bersemangat walaupun disaat-saat seperti ini.. Tapi kenapa?

"Kenapa kalian terpuruk seperti itu?" Chie, Yukiko dan Rise memperhatikan mereka berdua. "Walaupun didiskualifikasi, kalian tidak harus terpuruk kan?"

"Ya.. Jika Demon yang mendidiskualifikasikan kami itu manusia.." Yosuke mengepalkan tangannya. "Tapi yang kami hadapi adalah robot! Tidak mungkin kita menang dari yang seperti itu!"

"Robot?" Rise tersedak oleh tehnya. "Tapi semua Demon yang kami temui itu manusia kok!"

"Yang lain memang manusia, kuma! Tapi ada satu yang merupakan robot.. Dan kemampuannya melebihi batas kemampuan manusia, kuma!"

"Sudah.. Sudah.. Apakah kalian sudah memberitahukan Souji, Naoto dan Kanji?" Yukiko mencoba menenangkan emosi Yosuke dan Teddie.

"Tadi saat kami ingin memberitahu lewat e-mail, tapi Kashiwagi langsung mengambil _handphone_ ku dan melarangku memberitahu mereka! Katanya agar lebih seru.." Yosuke menggertakkan gigi.

Chie duduk bersila di tanah, "kalau begini, satu-satunya hal yang bisa kita lakukan hanya berharap mereka bisa menang tanpa terluka sedikit pun.."

* * *

Waktu yang tersisa : 15 menit

Sisa murid : 2/452

* * *

Souji menginjakkan kaki di Gedung Olahraga. Gedung itu sangatlah gelap, tapi Ia dapat menangkap sosok tubuh kecil Gadis itu.. Gadis yang Ia khawatirkan sejak Ia menemukannya di atap sekolah. Ya, Naoto!

Pemuda berambut abu-abu itu mempercepat langkahnya dan langsung menangkap Gadis yang terlihat akan pingsan itu. "Naoto!" Souji memegangnya erat dan memperhatikan ekspresi Detektif muda itu.

Wajahnya pucat pasih.. Mata berwarna safir keabu-abuan itu terlihat kosong.. Bibir nya yang terlihat indah itu ternodai oleh tetesan darah yang mengalir ke dagunya..

'_Sial!' _Gumam Souji dalam hati. Naoto sekarang sudah mencapai batasnya! Ia sekarang hanya bisa berharap agar waktu cepat berlalu agar Ia bisa membawa Naoto cepat ke rumah sakit!

"Hey! Masih ada orang disini!" Pemuda dengan seragam Gekkoukan dan topi menunjuk ke arah Souji dan Naoto. Reflek, Souji mengangkat Naoto dan membawanya ke atap Gedung Olahraga.

Souji terus menghindari serangan dari para Demon yang terus bertambah sejak tadi. Untunglah Ia sudah sering melatih kelincahannya saat bertarung melawan shadow. Tapi itu tidak berlangsung lama..

Ia terpojok! Dia akan terjatuh jika mundur selangkah pun! Murid-murid yang sudah didiskualifikasi mengkerumuni tempat dibawah mereka.. '_Tidak ada pilihan lain..'_ Ia akhirnya loncat sambil tetap membawa Naoto.

* * *

Waktu yang tersisa : 1 menit

Jumlah murid : 2/452

* * *

Kesadaran Naoto samar-samar mulai datang kembali. Tapi yang Ia lihat adalah seorang robot yang ikut meloncat bersama mereka!

Otak cerdasnya dengan cepat meregistrasi keadaan yang ada. Dia pun menyadari bahwa mereka sedang berada di udara, sepertinya Souji-senpai melompat untuk menghindari serangan 'Demon' ini. _'Semua akan sia-sia saja kalau kami berakhir seperti ini!'_

Dengan sisa tenaganya, Naoto mencari tenda lalu mendorong Souji ke arah tenda tersebut. Sedangkan Naoto menerima pukulan dari robot tersebut..

Robot itu tetap tidak menyerah.. Ia kemudian ikut terjun ke arah Souji terjatuh. "Kamu akan ikut bersamaku.." Naoto tersenyum lemah kepada sang robot sambil menarik tangannya dan menjatuhkan dirinya dan robot tersebut ke arah kolam renang.

* * *

Waktu yang tersisa : 0 menit

Jumlah murid : 1/452

* * *

"Pemenangnya adalah…. Souji Seta!" Suara Kashiwagi menggelegar dan ikut disoraki oleh tepuk tangan para murid yang lain.

'_Tidak ada waktu untuk ini!'_ Souji langsung beranjak turun dari tenda dan berlari ke arah kolam renang. _'Naoto!' _Kashiwagi terlihat kesal dengan tingkah laku Souji yang tidak menghargai dirinya.

Saat Ia sampai di kolam renang, sosok Naoto yang sedang diangkat ke darat dalam keadaan pingsan dan dikerumuni oleh para 'Demon'. "Naoto!" Souji langsung meraih Gadis yang basah kuyup itu.

Perlahan-lahan, mata Naoto terbuka walaupun hanya setengahnya. "Syukurlah… Senpai menang.." Naoto tersenyum lemah lalu kembali menutup matanya.

"Cepat panggil ambulans!" Mitsuru menyuruh salah satu anak buahnya lalu memberi tanda pada Souji untuk ikut bersamanya.

* * *

Beberapa hari kemudian, Naoto akhirnya sadarkan diri.. _'Dimana.. ini?'_ Tanyanya dalam hati lalu terbatuk cukup keras.

Tempat itu memiliki warna putih sebagai warna dasarnya dan Ia sedang berada di tempat tidur.. _'Tentu saja.. Rumah sakit..' _

Sang Detective Prince itu baru menyadari bahwa disampingnya terlelap Senpai, sekaligus Leadernya, sedang terlelap dan memegangi erat tangannya. Naoto kemudian mengelus tangan Senpainya tersebut dan tanpa sengaja Senpainya terbangun.

"Naoto!" Senpai berambut abu-abu itu tanpa sadar mempererat pegangannya di tangan Naoto.

"Senpai.. Sakit.." Naoto menunjuk tangannnya yang bisa remuk kapan saja kalau tidak segera dilepaskan lalu tersenyum lemah.

"Ah! Maaf.." Souji melepaskan tangannya dari tangan Naoto lalu mengelus pipi nya yang pucat. Mendekatkan wajah sang Detective Prince dengan miliknya.

"Sen.. Pai..?" Naoto secara refleks menutup kedua matanya. Tetapi suara yang pintu yang dibuka mengganggu mereka. Naoto pun menjauhkan wajah nya dengan wajah Souji.

"Yo!" Yosuke dan yang lainnya masuk ke kamar. Ia langsung menaruh semua kantung plastik Ia bawa diatas meja. "Ngg? Apakah kami mengganggu kalian?"

"Ti- Tidak kok!" Naoto terlalu cepat menjawab dan menimbulkan rasa keingin tahuan teman-temannya meningkat. Semburat berwarna merah terlihat bersemu di pipinya.

"Baiklah.. Nona detektif! Kami tidak akan termakan atas kebohonganmu barusan!" Senyum mengembang diseluruh teman-temannya dan langsung mengintrogasi Naoto dan Souji.

* * *

Souji mengambil barang yang Ia pesan dari Daidara dan berjalan pelan menuju rumah sakit. Ia telah menunggu sejak lama untuk memberikan hadiah ini untuknya.

Ia pun sampai di rumah sakit.. Langkah sedikit Ia percepat karena rasa ketidak sabarannya untuk melihat wajah Gadis itu saat Ia memberikan hadiahnya. Saat pintu kamarnya sudah dihadapannya, Ia membuka pintu itu perlahan.

* * *

Di sana terbaring Gadis berambut biru sedang tertidur pulas dan cahaya matahari yang menyinari wajahnya. Gadis itu membuka matanya saat mendengar Senpainya masuk.

"Senpai?" Ia menatap mata abu-abu pemuda itu dengan safir abu-abu miliknya. Bibirnya mengembangkan senyuman yang sangat manis yang dapat meluluhkan hati sekeras apapun.

"Naoto..." Souji mengeluarkan barang yang Ia dapatkan dari Daidara. "Aku ingin memberitahukan mu sesuatu.."

"Ya?" Jawab sang detektif tanpa banyak bicara.

Souji mengangkat tangan Naoto lalu menyelipkan sebuah cincin berwarna perak di Jari manisnya. "Will you go out with me?" Souji kembali mengangkat tangan Naoto lalu menciumnya.

"Of Course," Jawabnya mencium dahi Souji dengan lembut.

"He- Eh.." Souji tersenyum dengan sedikit blush di pipinya, "aku tidak menyangka kamu akan memberikan jawaban yang langsung seperti itu."

"Hmm?" Naoto sedikit memiringkan kepalanya, "Senpai pikir, jawaban apa lagi yang bisa kuberikan atas pertanyaan itu? Lagi pula.." Naoto memalingkan mukanya sesaat, semburat merah muda mulai mewarnai wajahnya, "untuk ku, tidak ada kata tidak untuk mu.."

Souji terlihat sedikit menahan tawa, "Bisakah kamu mengulangi kata-kata yang baru saja kamu katakan tadi?"

"Lu- Lupakan saja!" Naoto sedikit meneriaki Souji. Semburat yang tadi hanya menghiasi kedua pipinya, sekarang telah memenuhi seluruh wajahnya, mungkin karena percampuran marah dan malu.

Pemuda itu akhirnya melepaskan tawa yang ditahannya. "Haha! Naoto, kamu harus belajar lebih banyak untuk menutupi rasa malu mu.."

"U- Urusai!" Walaupun kalimat itu yang diucapkan Naoto, sebuah senyuman yang sangat manis menghiasi wajahnya.

* * *

**A/N **: Saya akhirnya berpikir untuk sedikit mengganti endingnya.. Karena cerita nya agak aneh dibagian sini. Saya juga tidak mempunyai banyak waktu untuk me-remake ulang chap ini XD Tolong kritik dan sarannya ya! (Tolong jangan flame *bow*)


End file.
